Just A Flicker
by DB-KT
Summary: A collection of one-shots (or more) about various things that demand to be written but I cannot write a full-blown story. NEW: Fenton Family Ghost Hunters (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, DB-KT here to announce the official arrival of my one-shot (or more) series: _Just A Flicker_. There will be a variety of headcanons, canons, alternative universes, crossovers, and some nonsense. Ratings will mostly be K-T unless noted. Pairings will also be noted if needed.**

 _Just A Flicker_

 **1.** **List of Contents (You are here)**

I don't even know why this page is supposed to be called _The Table of Contents_. Seriously. This isn't a table, so why is it called the Table of Contents? It should just be called the List of Contents. In fact, here it is called that. XD

 **2.** **Obsessions**

Canon mixed with headcanon. Jazz talks to Danny about obsessions; mainly my theory about Vlad's true obsession and why his character was slowly deteriorated by Season Three.

Takes place after Phantom Planet.

 **3.** **Fenton Family Ghost Hunters (Newest)**

Alternate Universe. No one knows what's happening with Danny; and it's scaring Jack and Maddie more than they let on, but Jazz knows that things are just going to get more crazy in the Fenton family. Jack, Maddie, and Jazz were with Sam and Tucker during Danny's Accident.

Headcanons: Latin as a ghost language and also slight inklings of Electric Core.

 **4.** **Daimon: Mystery Meat (In Progress)**

Super Alternate Universe. Meet six-year-old Daniel Fenton. He can see and talk to ghosts. Oh, and one of his closest friends is a decades old ghost, protector of Amity Park, called Phantom. This is a short rehash of the Mystery Meat episode in the original Danny Phantom series.

Note: Max Masters belongs to me.

 **5.** **Radioactive (In Progress)**

Alternate Universe. Partly Static Shock inspired, but instead of gas it's ectoplasm.

Mostly inspired by the song _Radioactive_ by Imagine Dragons.

 **6.** **Ice Core Problems (In Progress)**

Headcanon. In reality Danny would get hot easier than regular humans.

 **7.** **On Top of the World (In Progress)**

Takes place during Phantom Planet, after Danny saves the world but before Tucker's speech. Danny mulls about his life since the Accident while waiting for Sam to meet him at the tree.

Inspired by the song _On Top of the World_ by Imagine Dragons.

 **8.** **Buzz Phantom (In Progress)**

Crossover with Toy Story 3. Danny babysits Bonnie one night and gets to play with his favorite childhood toy, Buzz Lightyear, and finds out something shocking.

 **9.** **Daimon: Shades of Gray (In Progress)**

Super Alternate Universe. It was just supposed to be a trip to Axion Labs for the group of Clyde Elementary second graders. However, discovering the young ghost puppy, it turned into something worse. A rehash on the Shades of Gray episode in the original Danny Phantom series.

Both Danny and Valerie are Mediums.

 **10.** **Redemption (In Progress)**

Alternate Universe. A revised story that I got from a dream I had of Vlad getting the redemption he needs. Phantom Planet may or may not have happened. (8.16.16)

 **11.** **Sick (In Progress)**

Note to Self: Ghost Flu _is_ worse than Human Flu. A guest requested this one.

* * *

 **P.S. I'm always editing this list so if suddenly a story disappears it's either because I lost all original purpose with it or I realized it needs far more work than I originally thought. So please PM if I happen to take off a story that you were looking forward to read. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my personal theory about Danny and Vlad's obsessions; and why Vlad was so out of character by the third season in the series.**

 **Feel free to tell me your opinion about the matter of obsessions.**

* * *

"Every ghost has an obsession," Jazz intoned. "It's what keeps them from moving on. It's their drive during their afterlife. It is both the strongest and weakest aspect of a ghost. Strong because it's their power source, weakest because if it isn't being fulfilled then the ghost loses its power, becomes mentally unstable and begins to fade away. Thus it's important to know every ghost's obsession."

"Well, duh," Danny interjected with a bored tone. His older sister frowned at him as he continued playing on his phone, leaning against his headboard on his bed.

"Danny, this is serious," she began, halting in her pacing. Her arms crossed over her chest.

"I know its serious Jazz and I've been serious about it," he replied. His eyes left his phone screen to settle onto her. "I know how to handle ghost obsessions Jazz. Play pretend with Youngblood, allow Ember to play in a concert as long as no mind control is involved, give the Box Ghost boxes and allow to be 'prey' to Skulker without letting him actually kill me." He went back to focusing on his phone once more. "What else is there to know?"

"What about your obsession?"

Danny positively froze at his sister's words. Frankly, she's surprised that his phone hadn't slipped through his loose fingers.

"I don't have an obsession," Danny said tensely.

"Yes, you do."

"And how would you know?" he retorted with a smirk, thinking that he had won and she would drop the topic altogether.

"Vlad."

Danny flinched harshly at the name. His phone lowered onto his lap.

"What about him?" he nearly growled as he stared hard at his sister. Even though Jazz was mildly miffed about his attitude, she was pleased that she had finally gotten his complete attention. Staring coolly down at her younger brother Jazz began.

"Vlad has an obsession."

"Uh…he does?"

"Yes, he does."

"No, he doesn't. He's a human. A human can't have an obsession." He paused, jaw slack open. "Wait, never mind I said that. Our parents are obsessed with ghosts, Tucker with his love of technology, you and your psychology books-"

"Your obsession with protecting people."

"-my obsession with pro-" Danny snapped his mouth shut and gave his sister a glare. He allowed his eyes to flash neon green for good measure. "Okay. Fine. You're right." At that, Jazz did a silent first pump to herself. "But so what? I don't have an obsession. I just like to help protect people – mostly my family and friends." Danny still glared at her. "Obviously, Vlad's obsession was all about power."

"Nope Danny," she disagreed. "You're wrong."

"Wha?" he began. His face scrunched up in confusion and slight worry for his sister's mental health. "What are you talking about?"

"Danny," she began in that 'I-know-I'm-right' tone. "His obsession is Control."

Her brother's thick eyebrows scrunched together. "Okay, now I'm completely confused and 100% sure that you've been over-analyzing things again. You're not having…what is it…a mental breakdown again?"

"No, no, no. Hear me out, Little Bro." She took a breath. "Remember when you tried to fix the past by making sure Vlad didn't get hit by the proto-portal back in the 80s?" Danny nodded. "You told us that Vlad was married to Mom." With that, Danny blanched at the memory, muttering how wrong it was under his breath. "Well, you mentioned that Mom was still doing ghost hunting stuff without Vlad's consent. Meaning, that yes, Vlad did get what he wanted – having Maddie as a wife. But, it wasn't enough. He didn't want her to continue with her research on ghosts."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, that's technically is an abusive relationship. He's keeping her away from doing something that she enjoys. If it was something illegal or immoral, then it would be more acceptable to try to prevent someone from enjoying that particular activity. She was willing to dedicate her life to ghost research, but instead of encouraging her scientific mind, he repressed it. Not only that, but he probably lied to her about Jack in order to keep her away from him"

"Yes. I know. It's disgusting and wrong. He was controlling her…or at least trying to."

"Exactly!" Jazz beamed. "Even though Vlad was happy to be married to her, he still wanted to control her! Complete control! And with our parents' research about ghosts and my psychological knowledge, we can put together that Vlad's true obsession is about controlling others – particularly the ones he wants to be loved by."

"Okay, okay. I get where you're coming from," Danny agreed with his elder sister. "But how can you explain the whole power trip craziness that happened when he became mayor of Amity Park?" If possible, Jasmine beamed broader, looking more and more like her father at the prospect of talking about ghosts.

"That's the thing Danny. It didn't just happen. Like everything else, a series of events led up to causing him to want more power. It is partly your fault."

"Oh wow, thanks Jazz."

"It's true," Jazz told him. "But anyways, let's go back to the fact that Vlad has been taking over businesses and selling ownership of successful companies to himself."

"By overshadowing and blackmail," Danny fumed.

"Yes, through illegal means, but none the less, he's been gathering power. Controlling both money and people alike to 'court' with Mom." Danny gave her a blank look. "You know, like how Dash likes to flaunt his strength and popularity around the school in order to gain more peers and 'respect'. It is through this way that people look up to those in power – either in a positive way or negative way. Dash controls people through bullying and Casper High's social hierarchy."

"But both are rather negative," Danny pointed out. "A positive way would be someone helping others and the people see them more like a role model or a hero. Or like a solider fighting in order to protect their country."

"That's right," Jazz agreed, smiling at the fact that her brother understood her. He even touched a bit on his obsession without realizing it. With just a little more nudging… "Vlad also controlled Valerie by feeding into her hatred of ghosts by supplying her with weapons. It is through that 'generosity' that created an illusion in which Valerie felt compelled to return to the favor to Vlad when it's really just him controlling her and using her as a pawn."

"However," she began again, "after you and Mom ran away from him in Colorado, his attitude began to change. Though he tried a couple more times to get to Mom, it seemed like that incident made Vlad realize that she won't become his wife anymore. And especially with you not agreeing to become his apprentice/son, this made it seem like Vlad wasn't fulfilling his obsession. I'm sure he went through withdraws, which may have led to why Vlad started to clone you. He wanted a son that obeys him. To control him. And I'm sure that when he told you that all he wanted is love he was telling the truth, but it had to be seen like it in his way. This means that they would have to obey to every whim and command. They have to be perfect."

"That's pretty twisted," Danny noted. Jazz nodded.

"It is. Though sadly, that's how some people see how love is," she trailed off. She took a deep breath. "When Danielle betrayed him to you at the end though, it was the final straw. I believe his mind began to deteriorate at an alarming rate. His schemes – still complex, but with more gaps that he would have normally liked – began to fail more and the humiliation of those schemes failing put even more pressure on him because he was losing control over people. Especially when you two started that pranking war. No one follows a fool."

"True," Danny agreed. "And let's not forget how you fooled him into thinking you were going to be adopted by him."

"Touché," Jazz said proudly. "But those pranks were making his reputation fall, and when someone of high society reputation falls, others stop obeying them. Vlad was losing control over people. And that's probably one of the reasons why he became mayor of Amity Park – and to get back on you." Danny pouted at that. "Nether less, even when his reputation began to fail, he tried his best to get back in Amity's good side by controlling Vortex to change the weather on his command."

"Which we all know, didn't work."

"It worked, but failed. The point is, Vlad's obsession expanded as it deteriorated. Mostly because you kept on meddling in his plans."

"Again, thank you Jazz," Danny grumbled.

"The stink he pulled a month ago to hold the world hostage, which was his last chance to gain control over people. We both know it wasn't the best he could pull. He's more cunning and usually more careful to plan such that he doesn't reveal his dual identity without repercussions.

"Like you said before, it seemed like he saw the whole world like a chessboard. He himself a king, superior to everyone because of his dual identity. He also saw you as a king. Young, inexperienced, but also superior because of your own dual identity. Adding in your hero-complex-" Danny groaned. "-he naturally saw you both as someone to take under his wing and as a fellow opponent. This only grew as you two interacted more. The son outlook soon died once he began experimenting with cloning. The point is he only saw himself and you as kings because of your guys' half-ghost status. There were very few people that he saw were higher than pawns on the board, and I think that's what got him in the end."

"…come again?"

"Danny," Jazz began as she sat next to her brother on his bed. Her turquoise eyes met his sky blue ones. "He never saw anyone as an equal. Even with Mom, he only saw her as a lover and someone to obey him. He probably believed that Mom was his queen, but in reality, she was probably just another pawn. You on the other hand treat people equally. You acknowledge that you have abilities that are superior to the rest of us, but you keep yourself humble. At least, most of the time you do," she added with an amused frown on her face. Danny chuckled, knowing she was talking about the pranks he had done to Dash and others who deserved it...or not. "But in the end, Vlad was so focused on getting more control that his obsession failed on him. He became mentally unstable." She grew quiet for a moment. "And who knows what happened to him."

"No one, but him," Danny answered softly. He shook his head. "Okay, so you win, Oh Wise One." He smiled at his older sister. "Vlad's obsession was control. Control over power, money, people or all of the above."

"Yup, you got it, Little Brother!" Jazz beamed at him as her hand messed up his raven hair. He playfully swatted her hand away. Muttering about how he's an inch taller than her now so she should be the 'little' sibling.

"But anyways, about your obsession-"

"Oh, would you look at the time!" Danny announced rather loudly as he scrambled off of his and away from Jazz. "I promised Mom and Dad that I would join them on patrol tonight."

"You promise to them?" Jazz asked. "Or did you promise to yourself?"

"Does it matter?" Danny retorted as a ring of white light appeared around his waist.

"Yes, it does." Jazz sighed. "You rarely let them patrol on their own."

"Again, does it matter?" Danny repeated, this time his voice echoed. He caught the look Jazz was giving him. He rolled his neon green eyes, looking bemused. "Jazz. This is my thing." He gestured at himself in his ghostly form. "I feel better when I know there are no ghosts around. You know how bad of an aim Dad has; which sometimes distracts Mom from getting the actual hunting done. I have to make sure everyone's safe." He frowned at the slightly strained smile that appeared on his sister's face.

"Yeah, I know you have to Little Bro," Jazz agreed as she stood up and walked over to him. "Just be careful okay? And know that taking a little break every now and then is okay. I know you feel bad for giving up your powers at the time we needed you the most." Danny grimaced and looked away in shame. "But we understand why you did it."

"It's to protect you guys," he mumbled. Jazz nodded in agreement.

"That's right. To protect us. But we now have a schedule between us, our parents, and Valerie to do patrols. Remember? We're doing this for you Danny, so that you can be a normal teen every couple of nights and also to get your schoolwork done." Her brother chuckled, beaming at her.

"I know and I appreciate it."

"But you're still going," Jazz stated, an eyebrow rising. Danny shrugged as he floated off of the floor.

"Hey, I promised. And I don't break my promises."

"I know you don't," Jazz agreed, her mood turning solemn for a second before she look up to her brother. "Just be careful alright? And let Valerie and Tucker do patrol tomorrow. They don't need a needy Phantom bothering them."

"I'm not needy," Danny pouted.

"Yes you are," Jazz argued. "When you haven't felt like you're protecting someone, you like to latch onto one of us and act like a six-year-old." At that point, Danny didn't even bother arguing with her, just shaking his head.

"Whatever you say Little Sis."

"Hey!" Jazz yelped. She tried to jab him, but he decided to float higher to the ceiling. "I'm still older than you!"

"Older but not taller~" Danny sang like a little bratty child would.

"But I'll be the taller one if you're stuck in the Thermos," Jazz casually threatened. Her brother's face paled at the thought. "So, I'll be careful if I were you Little Bro."

"Whatever," he said, miffed at the threat of the Thermos. "I better get going."

"Okay, have fun patrolling the town with Mom and Dad."

"Will do," Danny promised with a mock salute. "Call me if anything happens. Mainly, if you need help from ghosts."

"You mean protection?" Jazz clarified.

"Whatever. Just contact me if something happens." With that, he flew through his ceiling, leaving Jazz alone in his room. She walked over to his window sill, watching him as he took off into the inky night sky.

"And I'll protect you too; even from yourself," Jazz promised quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Everyone!" Maddie Fenton called from the kitchen as she set a plate of warm pancakes on the table next to her eldest child. "It's time for breakfast!"

"Breakfast?" rang an excited man's voice from the basement. Jack Fenton's head popped up from the top stair beaming at his wife. "Chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes," Maddie repeated with a smile of her own. "With scrambled eggs and orange juice." If possible, Jack's smile grew broader as he hurried over to his seat. Maddie turned to the other three seats, Jazz's being occupied along with a book about psychology. The woman shook her head at her daughter's antics in bemusement.

"Jazz, what did we say about reading at the table?" Maddie asked her only daughter. Jazz's turquoise eyes peered over her book before it fell flat on the table top.

"But Mom! I'm worried about Danny," she whined. "Who knows what kind of psychological damage has imposed on him. He already has a minor Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder! And maybe he'll develop other disorders too. Maybe multiple personality disorder, or OCCD, or-"

"Jasmine," Maddie cut in, silencing her daughter. "Danny will be fine."

"Yeah, he's a Fenton!" Jack boasted proudly as he loaded up his plate with pancakes. "He'll get through it in a jiffy. His body will naturally flush out the ectoplasm out of his system."

"Then why would you guys need to be wearing Hazmat jumpsuits if the ectoplasm flushes out naturally?" Jazz pointed out sourly. "You make it seem like Danny is just ill or has a disease. I don't think you guys are taking this seriously enough. He might be dy-"

"Okay, okay," Maddie interrupted. "Jazz. We're the paranormal experts here. The reason why we wear Hazmat suits is because we don't only work with ectoplasm, but also electricity, heat and the extreme cold when doing our experiments." She gave her daughter a pointed look. "Besides, your father is right. This is only temporary. The portal just…coated him with super-charged ectoplasm. It will naturally deterorate within the next couple of days. Now, get some food on your plate. I'll go get Danny."

"Good luck," Jazz called as she took a pancake. "When I walked by his room earlier it felt colder than usual."

"The atmosphere surrounding a ghost naturally cools, Jazzy-pants," Jack reasoned as he shoved a pile of pancakes into his enormous mouth.

"So you're saying that he's becoming even more ghostly?"

Maddie tuned out after her daughter's comment. She felt shaken at the thought that her baby boy could become a ghost. Admittedly, Maddie has been trying to appear calm and confident in front of the children so that they won't worry, but she herself is scared out of her wits.

It's only been a little over a day since Danny's Accident, but already there were symptoms that worried both of the ghost experts. The fact that Danny had stumbled out of the portal with a ghostly form is definitely frightening. It reminds them too much how Vlad's own accident, albeit he was just blasted in the face meanwhile Danny's entire body was blasted with the deadly combination of ectoplasm and electricity. And every ghost hunter knows that ectoplasm responds to electricity: reaction, frequencies, and molecules bonding… It is possible that the ectoplasm won't leave Danny; and it's possible that if it does, Danny may not be live to see it.

Her musing was interrupted by cold air biting at her face. Startled at the sudden environment change, Maddie realized that she was now outside of Danny's bedroom door. Jazz was right, Maddie realized. The area near his room is cooler than usual.

Her heart beating faster than usual, Maddie took a deep breath before reaching out to his doorknob. She felt her heart flutter when the piece of metal hummed under her grasp, as if a low current of electricity flowed through it. Steeling herself, Maddie opened the door.

Utter silence met Maddie at first. The room felt unnaturally still. The sunlight flowing through her son's windows appeared faded. Everything in the room had a presence like it had stood there for a thousand years without any interaction what-so-ever. Almost like a picture to another time. A haunting feeling crawled up Maddie's spine at the otherworldly wrongness of the room.

A whimper caught her attention. Maddie stared at the bed, seeing a bunch of blankets and bedding forming a cocoon around her son.

"Danny?" Maddie called out quietly. It felt like her words fell right after leaving her mouth. Licking her lips, she tried again. "Danny. Sweetie? Are you doing okay?"

"Imo…"

Maddie let out a gasp, her heart constricting itself. She couldn't exactly understand what he was saying due to his mouth being covered by the blanket; but his voice. Her baby boy's voice echoed. And it sounded like he was in pain.

"Danny!" she cried out as she rushed over to his bed. She quickly pulled back the blankets to see her son's pale face. However, it was brief. He quickly ducked his head back inside, groaning. Only his sweaty mop of raven hair could be seen. "Danny. Please answer me! Are you alright?"

"Mater," Danny whimpered. His head moved upward a bit so that his mouth was less covered, but his voice was still muffled. "Me dolet…"

"What sweetie? You need to speak up." She watched as he shook his head in the blanket before his sleek pale face appeared. Danny didn't open his eyes as he spoke.

"Me dolet Mater…Omnia dolet…"

Maddie lost her voice. She couldn't speak as she stared at her son. His voice echoed in both her mind and in reality. She can only guess that he's speaking in Latin; the language of the dead.

But he only knew English.

Maddie watched as he blinked his eyes opened before fluttering them shut. He grumbled under his breath as he beadily opened his eyes once more.

There were pulsing toxic green in those iris instead of bright sky blue ones. Even with the otherworldly glow and color, they seemed to be clouded in pain.

"Mater…sunt vobis?" Danny asked in worry.

"Honey," Maddie began as one of her hands touched her son's cheek. "I don't understand you…"

"Quid est…veni iterum?"

"You're…you're talking in Latin."

Danny seemed to pause confusedly at his mother. Then, he chuckled lightly, saying, "satis ridiculam Mater."

Instantly, he froze. His face morphed into absolute horror.

"Quod…est?" he asked, looking paler and more frantic.

"Danny, it's fine," Maddie tried to tell him, but he wasn't listening to her, murmuring under his breath. "Danny! Sweet heart!" she cupped both of his cheeks with her hands. The sudden touch caused static discharge, making Maddie's arms jerk slightly in response. Danny's unnatural eyes immediately settled onto his mother's face.

"Mater…" Danny began, this time with tears brimming in his eyes. "Timeo. Et vix."

"Shhhh, it's fine, you're fine Danny. You'll see. This is…just temporary," she told both him and herself. He felt her heart drop at the beginning of the lie. She still wants to believe that all of this will be temporary, but it's getting harder to keep that belief.

Normally, the body would filter out the ectoplasm – thus why it was fairly safe to work with the substance at home. The Fenton family – and Tucker – have built up a tolerance against it. But, because of the high voltage of electricity in the Accident, perhaps the ectoplasm has been bonded to his molecules. She and Jack will check on that as soon as Danny felt a little bit better. "We'll fix this," she promised quietly. "It's only temporary…just temporary."

His frantic cries softened as he cuddled his head into her shoulder. Maddie only held onto her son, slowly rocking them both back and forth on the bed, humming a nameless tune. It felt like hours in that stilled room for Maddie, but it was only in a matter of minutes when Danny spoke up in that otherworldly voice.

"…Erras. Non potest ea sentire. Mutata…et ego timeo. Timeo quid de nobis futurum sit…mihi tribuere." He suddenly shuddered in his mother's grasp. His eyes pulse a deeper green, swirling and chasing around in his irises. When Danny spoke again, Maddie swore that there were other voices underneath Danny's words.

"Et aperta est porta. Et veniunt. Novam aetatem incipit."

* * *

 **Yeah, so this one-shot happened randomly when I was doing NaNoWriMo in July 2016. Just a mixture of stuff that I wanted to do but I know I don't have the time or energy to write an entire redone series of DP on this. Also sorry if I butchered Latin. I used Google Translate for that part.**


End file.
